Steve Zaragoza
| birth_place = | disappeared_date = | disappeared_place = | disappeared_status = | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | body_discovered = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | monuments = | residence = Los Angeles, California, US | nationality = | other_names = | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = | occupation = YouTube personality, host, creative producer, singer/songwriter, musician, actor | years_active = 2009–present | employer = Comic-Con HQ, Phil DeFranco Networks & Merchandise (Discovery Communications) (former) | organization = | agent = | known_for = | notable_works = Mostly Harmlesss, Nuclear Family, SourceFed, SourceFedNERD, Dynamic Banter, It Feels Like The First Time, Cloverfeels, The Valleyfolk | style = Current Events, Gaming, Nerd culture, Surrealist Comedy | influences = | influenced = | home_town = Oxnard, California | salary = | net_worth = | height = 5 ft 6 in | weight = | television = | title = | term = | predecessor = | successor = | party = | movement = | opponents = | boards = | religion = | denomination = | criminal_charge = | criminal_penalty = | criminal_status = | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = | relatives = | callsign = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | signature_size = | website = | module = | module1 = | module2 = | module3 = | module4 = | module5 = | module6 = | footnotes = | box_width = }} Steve Zaragoza (born Steve Zaragoz; June 9, 1982) is an American online personality, singer/songwriter, musician and web series host, notable for his work on the current events and news series SourceFed. Zaragoza became a host on the series in 2012. The following year, Zaragoza became a host on its spin-off channel, SourceFedNERD. On his personal YouTube channel, Zaragoza frequently combines or crosses between dark, deadpan, surreal, character, and sketch comedy in a non-sequitur fashion. Early career (2008–2011) Zaragoza's first appearance was in 2008 for a music video by Buckcherry titled "Too Drunk...". According to his IMDb profile, Zaragoza became involved with filmmaking in 2009, receiving a sound department credit for Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. In 2011, Zaragoza appeared on an episode of the television series, 1000 Ways to Die. Prior to SourceFed, Zaragoza worked as a sound designer at Sony. Online projects (2012–present) ''SourceFed'' Making his first appearance on March 1, 2012, Zaragoza joined SourceFed early on as a recurring host, before developing into a full-time co-host. Zaragoza would become ingrained with the SF community, appearing at live meetups and being interviewed by online publications. In February 2013, Zaragoza, along with Philip DeFranco & his SourceFed co-hosts at the time, were awarded the Audience Choice Streamy Award. In May, Zaragoza became a co-host on the spin-off channel, SourceFedNERD. In August 2013, Zaragoza joined boss Philip DeFranco and co-host Meg Turney in the meetup event, "DeFranco Loves Dat AZ". Zaragoza would appear at VidCon 2014, as well. In September 2014, Zaragoza co-hosted a video with Lee Newton, focusing on charities refusing donations from Reddit following the leaks of celebrities' nude photographs, which Reddit commonly referred to as "The Fappening." According to StatSheep, the SourceFed channel lost over 20,000 subscribers due to the video, which were quickly recovered. Days later, Zaragoza along with the rest of the SourceFed crew were awarded the Streamy for Best News & Current Events series. Other projects video in 2016.]] Aside from hosting series for Phil DeFranco Networks & Merchandise, Zaragoza has frequently collaborated with YouTube personality Dane Boedigheimer. Zaragoza has been a recurring guest voice actor on Boedigheimer's The Annoying Orange. Zaragoza also appeared as the lead role on The Misfortune of Being Ned, and on the pilot episode of Orange spin-off, The Marshmallow Show. PBS Newshour would publish an article commenting on Zaragoza's reception of Taco Bell's breakfast waffle taco. In 2014, Zaragoza would continue his presence outside of SourceFed, appearing in SoulPancake's The FlipSide series. Zaragoza was also announced to play the role of Iggy DeLacey on the Pemberley Digital and PBS Digital Studios collaborative series Frankenstein MD. The series is produced by Bernie Su who has won Emmy Awards for his previous webseries projects, The Lizzie Bennet Diaries and Emma Approved. Zaragoza's character is based on the Igor character. Due to his role on Frankenstein, MD, Zaragoza appeared at LeakyCon 2014, with co-actress Anna Lore. Frankenstein, MD is an online video adaptation of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, and is shot at YouTube Space LA. Zaragoza would also be hired as the MC for the NMR! Live event. Zaragoza also appeared in Oscar's Hotel for Fantastical Creatures portraying Manny, the mantis landscaper at the titular hotel.https://oscarshotelseries.com/ In 2015, Zaragoza confirmed he would releasing an album titled 'Animals'. It would feature songs written by various other web personalities, including Chelsea Dunaway, Owen Carter and Andy Kaufman's Ghost.https://twitter.com/stevezaragoza/status/571176337651556353 In 2016, he started to host Mostly Harmless for ComicConHQ, as well as launching three podcasts: Cloverfeels with comedian Mike Falzone; Dynamic Banter also with Mike Falzone; and It Feels Like the First Time with Owen Carter and Brett Register. All of these podcasts are a part of the HeadGum Network. In 2017, Steve Zaragoza guest starred in the Bizaardvark episode "In Your Space" portraying Sore Loser Guy. In 2017 Zaragoza announced and released an Internet series called "Torty Cloud" the first episode being named "Welcome to Torty". The show has no narrative and is centered around nothing with strange, irreverent "Zaragoza" style humour of non-sequiturs, strange and psychedelic editing style and an all around love for utter randomness. The series features Steve Zaragoza and McKenzie Stith acting. Edited by Owen Carter and Directed by Matthew Boman. As of 2018, Zaragoza is now working on The Valleyfolk, a YouTube channel and production company he co-founded with fellow founding SourceFed members Joe Bereta, Elliott Morgan, and Lee Newton.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2RsVpR_X5hE&t=139s References Category:1982 births Category:American Internet celebrities Category:American people of Mexican descent Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male web series actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Oxnard, California Category:American podcasters Category:SourceFed people